


Thick as Thief

by ridgeline



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: But There's Only One Bed -Thing, Crack, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Third Dagger The Charm, This Bed - Thing is Not Big Enough For Both of Us, What Happens in Witcher Job Stays in Witcher Job
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: “所以，你的意思是，你想要我喝下这瓶药，再在身上抹这些东西，然后和你一起爬进这个石棺，一起睡到明天早上？”罗契说，皱起眉头，“啥？”“差不多就这个意思，”杰洛特说，耸了耸肩。
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Vernon Roche
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Thick as Thief

“所以，你的意思是，你想要我喝下这瓶药，再在身上抹这些东西，然后和你一起爬进这个石棺，一起睡到明天早上？”罗契说，皱起眉头，“啥？”

“差不多就这个意思，”杰洛特说，耸了耸肩。

“我怎么觉得上次也是这样，”罗契眯起眼睛，“你喝了什么东西，然后宣布如果我不立刻和你上床，你的老二就会爆炸。”

“是，以及不是，”杰洛特说，双手环抱在胸前，“我说的是，如果我不立刻找人上床，我就会死。这个和老二爆炸有很大的区别。”

罗契发出了一种若有所思的哼声。

这种哼声的含义很丰富，具有多重含义，只有精于此道的老手才能发出。它可以理解为“我一句也不信”，以及“你就继续编”，还有“我还在听只是因为你是我的好朋友——但是别误会，我一句也没有听进去，只是在一边地礼貌地点头，一边看你的嘴巴一张一合，同时还完全不打算阅读你的唇形。”

“行了，”杰洛特说，“抓紧时间，不然又得重来一次。”

罗契盯着他，眼中的神色愈发阴郁；那是一种训练有素的阴郁，很有可能就是被训练出来的。

_我知道这一套，_ 杰洛特用眼神友善地暗示， _维瑟米尔也教过我们，如果你刚刚吃了一顿大餐，然后发现身上一分钱也没有，就得这样。_

_行吧，_ 罗契的眼神回答。

“行吧，”他说，拿起放在他面前的药瓶，瞪着瓶身，那上面没有任何标记，除了一行巨大的、手写的‘ _危险，勿动_ ’，“如果我喝了这个，我的老二会爆炸吗？”

“不会，什么老二爆炸，没有的事，”杰洛特翻了个白眼，“我觉得你对老二有不正常的迷恋。”

罗契的眉头紧皱。

他打开药瓶盖子，闻了一下，然后全部喝了下去。

第一步完成之后，后面的部分就简单了。罗契很快就脱得一丝不挂，朝身上抹药水。在这个过程里面，他一直瞪着杰洛特，用每一个眼神，表情和肢体动作确保杰洛特知道他一点也不喜欢这样。杰洛特则不断地用自己的眼神，表情和肢体动作来提供精神上的支持，多年的从业经验让他掌握了多套应对技巧。

完事之后，罗契不顾杰洛特的反对，穿上了裤子。然后，他恼怒地摇了摇头，看向杰洛特。

“还要干吗？”他问。

“你先进去。”杰洛特说。

“为什么你就可以穿着衣服——”罗契说，停了下来，“等等，为什么是我先进去？”

他瞪着石棺。

“因为我是职业的，”杰洛特友善地暗示，“而且这么说吧，脱掉靴子，我身高六英尺二，净重两百磅。你身高……”

罗契的眼神十分平静。

“你想睡在我后面，”他说。

“这也是一种说法，”杰洛特承认。

罗契翻了个白眼，径直爬进石棺。

杰洛特紧随其后。

石棺里面远远谈不上舒适，更别提两个大男人挤在一起。杰洛特侧身躺下，这样一来，他的胸膛就紧挨着罗契的肩膀，膝盖贴着罗契的大腿。罗契弓着背，摆出一副防御的架势，占据了一大块地盘。杰洛特只能把左手枕在脑袋下面，右手则尴尬而友好地游历了以下地方：罗契的肩膀，罗契的胳膊，罗契的腰。最后，在一声冷哼里面，杰洛特退了回去，十分自然地揽住某个位于罗契的肩膀和腰之间的位置。

_用北方地图来形容，大概可以称为罗契的泰莫利亚。_

在这个过程里面，罗契则一如既往地保持着职业模式，也就是说，一声不吭，一动不动，活像一块正在稳定散发出怒气的桑拿石。

鉴于他没有提出更多抗议和质问，杰洛特决定维持现状，毕竟这事儿越快搞定越好。

沉默。

气氛愈发诡异。

“那是不是你的处决小刀？”罗契闷声说，他的腿抵着杰洛特的髋骨。

“是。”杰洛特承认。

“你能不能挪到其他地方？”罗契说。

“等一下，”杰洛特说。

沉默。

又过了一会儿，罗契又扭动了一下。这次胳膊肘抵着杰洛特的肚子。

“你是不是又把刀子挪回去了？”他质问。

沉默。

“是，”杰洛特说，不情不愿地。

“为啥。”

“这样比较有安全感。”杰洛特说，“我喜欢把所有武器都放在固定的位置。”

“我俩卡得跟傻逼一样，假如突然出现一只狮鹫，”罗契嘲讽，“你倒是知道你的老二在哪个位置，你要掏出来对付它吗？”

杰洛特发出一声略微不悦的咕哝声。

“能不能别提老二了？”他说。

“行。”

沉默。罗契的胳膊肘颇具压迫性地抵着杰洛特的胃。他似乎没有收回的意思。杰洛特思考了差不多半分钟，决定保住吃下去的晚餐。

“你的意思是，”他说，“要我再挪回去？”

停顿。

“不，”罗契说，胳膊肘还是抵着杰洛特的胃，现在很明显在妨碍消化了，“仔细一想，知道那是你的刀子，可能更好一点。”

“那不是，”杰洛特说。

沉默。

“我他妈就知道没人带两把处决小刀！！！”罗契怒吼，“杰洛特，都这种时候你他妈还——”

“小声点，回音效果太好，我头痛，”杰洛特好脾气地补充，“另外，那是我的匕首。”

死寂。

“哦，”罗契说。

他把胳膊肘挪开了。

安静。石棺里面的气氛变得十分彬彬有礼且略显尴尬。

杰洛特扭动了一下。罗契依然保持着沉默。

“你把它挪开了？”过了会儿，罗契问道。

“是。”杰洛特说。

“好。”罗契说。

杰洛特点头。然后想起罗契看不到。所以他只能报以充满了友谊的一拍。罗契避开了。

也许石棺里面确实不是表达友情最好的场合。杰洛特琢磨。

不过不管怎么样，他还是得搂着罗契。

_友情。没错。_

罗契又扭动了一下。

“那是……”他突兀地说。

“是的，就是你想的那样。”杰洛特说，稍微挺了挺身。

“是我的第二把匕首。”他补充。

“你他妈到底带了多少把刀？！”罗契爆发出一声压抑的怒吼。

杰洛特沉思，然后谨慎地计算了一下。

“算上我的剑的话，六把。”他说。

“全他妈给我挪到你屁股后面去！！现在！！！”罗契咆哮，“你他妈干吗在裤子上绑这么多刀？！”

“越多越好，比较有安全感，”杰洛特说，“毕竟就像你说的，紧急情况下向下一摸，只能摸到老二，那管屁用。”

“紧急情况下你还能朝上摸，”罗契回答，冷漠地，“是谁说别再提老二了？”

感觉罗契今天已经触及了他进行身体、情感和个人想法交流的极限。杰洛特决定闭上嘴。

他稍微调整了一下姿势，让自己躺得更舒服一些。

他们安静地又躺了一会儿。石棺里面开始变得温热。罗契继续烦躁地扭动。杰洛特瞪着上方，开始有点后悔没有在罗契喝的药水里面加点安眠药。上次他和其他人挤在石棺里，还是那次艾斯卡尔——

不对，住脑。说好不要再提起那个事情了。

“这事还要多久？”罗契问道。

黑暗里面看不清他的样子，只能看到他杵在杰洛特眼前的后脑勺。罗契依然紧绷着。他显得闷闷不乐，阴沉而焦躁，一如既往。

“要到明天早上，”杰洛特说。

“行。”罗契说。

罗契稍微放松了一点，看起来似乎是认命了。他们调整了一下姿势，不再像是两块石头挤在一个口袋里面。

杰洛特把手挪到他的腰上，庆幸不用再硌得慌。

“维农，说真的，又是老二爆炸，又是狮鹫，”杰洛特闷声说，“你担心的事情是不是也太多了一点？”

沉默。

“我现在不能承担意外了，”罗契说，声音平静，“如果我身上发生了什么，泰莫利亚就没辙了。是的，杰洛特，我现在怕死了。”

沉默。

“而你答应我做这个……”杰洛特仔细地思考他的回答，“即使你不知道我要你做什么。”

“是的，”一声叹息，“妈的。”

杰洛特没有说话。

“什么事情都不会发生，维农，”接着，他说，“事情没有那么糟。”

“很糟，”疲倦的轻笑，“很糟，杰洛特。但是你不会让事情发生在我身上。”

黑暗中，罗契依然一动不动，杰洛特又想了一分钟，仔细地权衡所有信息。

“对。”他承认。

罗契放松了下来，不再扭动。杰洛特也放松了下来，他用一只手环绕着他的朋友，听着一切重新变得安静。只剩下他的呼吸声，罗契的呼吸声，还有沉沉的心跳声。听起来很熟悉。很安全。

就这样。他睡着了。

第二天早上，罗契首先醒来，然后迫不及待地准备爬出石棺。杰洛特按住了他，然后推算完现在的时间和日出时间之后，才重新打开盖子，让罗契爬出去。杰洛特跟着爬出去，然后开始收拾地上的东西。

“我他妈闻起来像馊啤酒，”罗契一边抱怨，一边伸展身体，“现在可以告诉我，你到底在搞什么鬼了吗？”

“哦。”杰洛特说，捡起一个药瓶，“因为你睡觉的时候不闭眼睛。”

“啥？”罗契转过头来，瞪着他。

“我之前就注意到了，然后我问了薇丝，她说是，你睡觉老睁着眼睛，特别吓人，”杰洛特摇头，“所以我就查了下资料，感觉你被附身了，所以我就准备了仪式。应该已经解决了。”

沉默。

“操。”罗契说。

“不用担心，这次不收费，”杰洛特慷慨地说，“就当是免费帮助。”

“不是，”罗契说，他缓慢地翻了个白眼，然后摇头，“我不敢相信，你们俩——你们俩都这么莫名其妙。”

“啥？”杰洛特说。

“我在有人在附近的时候都睡不着，所以我的眼睛当然是睁开的——我压根就没在睡觉，”罗契说，依然在摇头，“操，杰洛特。”

“呃。”杰洛特说。

“至少我没收费。”他补充。

“废话！”

“现在怎么着？”杰洛特说，稍微有点尴尬。

“能怎么着？我先穿衣服，”罗契说，捡起他的衬衫，“然后回营地吃早饭。妈的，不敢相信我居然睡着了。”

杰洛特挠了挠头发，打了个哈欠。

好吧，这个主意听起来也不错。

FIN


End file.
